


Acampar ¿Una Perdida De Tiempo?

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un campamento es muchas cosas, diversion, distraccion y relajacion por donde lo veas. Para los Winchester estos conceptos tomaran un significado diferente cuando decidan pasar todo un fin de semana con cierto angel de ojos azules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acampar ¿Una Perdida De Tiempo?

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Este fic es el resultado de mucho, mucho tiempo libre y un desborde de imaginacion pervertida por parte de todos los autores arriba mencionados. Nos divertimos como enanos al escribirlo y sinceramente nunca imagine que nos quedaria algo tan bueno, aunque eso lo juzgaran ustedes.

Título: Acampar ¿Una Perdida De Tiempo?  
Autores: chinsungie, vampzsheperd023, elghin, destielwinchi y tinchohalliwinc (somos muchos autores, ¿verdad?)  
Beta: chinsungie (aqui entre nos Kattie)  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Wincestiel  
Personajes: Dean, Sam y Castiel  
Advertencias: Sexo, mucho sexo, Slash, muchas malas caras y un angelito que es de todo, menos ingenuo.  
Clasificacion: +17

Resumen: Un campamento es muchas cosas, diversion, distraccion y relajacion por donde lo veas. Para los Winchester estos conceptos tomaran un significado diferente cuando decidan pasar todo un fin de semana con cierto angel de ojos azules.

N/A: Este fic es el resultado de mucho, mucho tiempo libre y un desborde de imaginacion pervertida por parte de todos los autores arriba mencionados. Nos divertimos como enanos al escribirlo y sinceramente nunca imagine que nos quedaria algo tan bueno, aunque eso lo juzgaran ustedes.

Bueno, sin mas les dejo el fic.

 

 

~~()~~

 

ACAMPAR, ¿UNA PÉRDIDA DE TIEMPO?

 

 

Dean terminó de meter el último bolso dentro de la cajuela del impala y la cerró de un golpe, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Tenían unos días libres y estaba decidido a descansar, nadie le iba a quitar ese derecho. Se metió al impala, dándole una mirada a Sam que lo esperaba en el asiento del copiloto y a Castiel que estaba sentado en el asiento trasero, rodeado de algunas mochilas más, llenas de provisiones, ropa de verano y un montón de chucherías inútiles.

– ¿Todo listo, Dean? – Consultó Sam, mientras le ofrecía a Castiel una botella de agua que el ángel aceptó, pese a no saber qué hacer con ella.

– Todo listo, nos vamos de campamento.

A Castiel, la palabra campamento no le sonaba como una experiencia agradable, él no sabía mucho de las actividades humanas, pero arriba en el cielo, lo que él consideraba campamento, era más que nada un sitio de batalla. Por lo que no estaba, lo que se dice, entusiasmado con la idea.

Ni siquiera porque Dean le había explicado de que se trataba. Realmente no le encontraba alguna productividad el hacer fogatas, pasar la noche en medio de la nada y comer lo primero que hubiesen conseguido en una tienda de carretera. Si se lo preguntaban, era como ir de cacería, sólo que no había a quien cazar.

– Me puedes decir que propósito que tiene todo esto una vez más, Dean. – Soltó en ese tonillo imperturbable que le caracterizaba, a lo que el aludido sólo chasqueo su lengua.

– El objetivo de esto, Cass, es pasar un buen rato y quitarnos un poco todo el asunto de caza de nuestras cabezas ¿no es así, Sammy? – Dijo el rubio, mirando a su hermano, el cual estaba bastante entretenido buscando algo en su mochila y parecía no haber escuchado ni una palabra de lo que Dean había dicho. – ¿Sam? – Llamó el mayor, esta vez consiguiendo que Sam reaccionara y lo mirara, mientras sacaba de su mochila una cámara fotográfica.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, cierto? – Y si en algún momento Dean quiso enojarse, pues le fue totalmente imposible cuando Sam lo miró con esa cara culpable, como si lo hubiesen pillado haciendo algo malo.

– No, lo siento, estaba… ¿Qué me decías?

– Ya no importa… – Dean miró una vez más a Castiel por el espejo retrovisor, sonriendo ante la mirada curiosa del ángel que seguía expectante el movimiento de las manos de Sam sobre la cámara. – ¿Ves, Cas? Sammy está pensando en cualquier cosa, pero no en cacerías, esa es la idea de irse de campamento. Ahora acomódate, nos quedan unas dos horas de viaje aún.

– Sería más rápido si me dejaras teleportarlos. – Se quejó el ángel, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana a su derecha. – No entiendo porqué no me dejas usar mis poderes.

Dean le miró con cierto fastidio a través del espejo, ya se lo había explicado unas cuantas veces, pero el cabezota del ángel no se dejaba convencer.

– Eso le quitaría la emoción, Cass, además, Como-Ya-Te-Dije, el asunto es olvidarnos de la caza y de toda la mierda sobrenatural. Y tus poderes, sin duda, son sobrenaturales. Además, siempre te estás preguntando qué se siente ser humano y te estoy dando esa oportunidad. – Le respondió, mirándolo de tanto en tanto por el espejo mientras conducía.

El ángel no volvió a contestar en todo el camino, sólo se entretuvo observando el paisaje y echando de vez en cuando miradas furtivas a Sam, que seguía trasteando cosas en su mochila.

Poco más de dos horas después, llegan a la afamada montaña en la que los Winchester tantas veces habían acampado siendo niños. El terreno es disparejo y el impala sortea las rocas y las curvas cerradas con elegancia, pese a que el interior, Castiel pega un bote por cada bache por el que Dean conduce, en tanto Sam no hace más que alegar por cada vez que termina golpeándose la cabeza contra el techo.

Dean en cambio está en su salsa, su "Nena" se está portando muy bien y aguanta los botes que da con cada roca que pasan, y ver a Castiel medio revuelto en el asiento trasero y a Sam aplastado contra su asiento para no golpearse la cabeza, es realmente divertido.

Pasa media hora más hasta que llegan a un claro entre un montón de árboles. Por un lado hay un estrecho sendero a un lago, por el otro lado, una pequeña pradera con pasto tierno y suficiente espacio para instalar la tienda, la fogata y lo que sea que necesiten.

Cass no tiene idea de nada; no sabe cómo montar una tienda de campaña, o qué hacer con ninguna de las maletas… así que sólo se queda de pie mirando, con una mezcla de curiosidad y ganas de querer hacer algo, viendo como Sam y Dean desordenan las cosas que tardaron horas en ordenar en casa. Simplemente se queda ahí, de pié, aun pensando que toda la idea del campamento es estúpida.

– ¿No te apetece ayudar en algo, Cass? – Le reclamó Dean.

– Lo haría si me dejaras usar mis poderes. – Fue la única respuesta que el cazador obtuvo del ángel, quien se mantuvo en su sitio, observándolos trabajar… o matarse, según se viera.

Pues Dean casi se saca un ojo cuando una de las varillas de la tienda de campaña se soltó de donde estaba, debido a la excesiva fuerza que le imponía el Winchester para ponerla en su sitio.

– Acampar se ve más peligroso que la cacería. – Comentó Cass, aún de pié, sin querer moverse y viendo extrañado como Sam seguía “armando” la tienda, sin tomar mucho en cuenta el ojo chillón de Dean.

– Cass, no necesitas poderes para acampar y… – Desde algún lugar del montón de tela sintética de las tiendas, la voz de Sam se dejó escuchar. – ¡Dean, ayúdame a salir de aquí!

– ¡Tengo mis propios problemas, Sam! – Y efectivamente, Dean peleaba a muerte con una serie de varas plegables que se enredaban en sus pies, mientras Sam daba vueltas entre la tela de la tienda.

Cass suspiró y avanzó hacia el lugar del embrollo. Tiró de la tela y dejó que Sam viera el sol y le quitó las varillas a Dean, mirándoles casi como si les retara.

– Cinco minutos más y uso mis poderes…

Y la verdad, Castiel no sabe qué hacer con las cosas que ahora tiene en las manos, o con el instructivo a su pies… contempla todo, dejando de lado el cómo Sam le grita a su hermano que no hay NADA más importante que ayudarle a él a no asfixiarse, y media hora más de reclamos entre lazos de sangre que Castiel no entiende, pero cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, Castiel tenía la tienda de pie y tan prolijamente armada que los dejó pasmados.

– Ser humano es fácil. – Dijo, una vez que la tarea estuvo terminada, dirigiéndose a los hermanos que seguían mirándole como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza o algo por el estilo. – No sé porqué se les hacía tan complicado hacer esto. Según el papel, un niño de 12 en adelante es capaz de armarla a la perfección.

– Ser humano también incluye no ofender, Cass. – Reclamó Dean, pasando a su lado, mirándole amenazante – Y yo pude haberla hecho… si Sam hubiera hecho su parte.

– ¡Yo estaba haciendo mi parte, Dean! – Totalmente enfurruñado, Sam comenzó a desempacar las bolsas de dormir y los delgados colchones de espuma que usarían por la noche.

Al final, Cass se aleja de ellos. Prefiere la paz y la tranquilidad, así que se sumerge en un pastizal alto que queda a pocos pasos del campamento, camina tranquilo, sintiendo el roce de la maleza contra su ropa y de repente ¡zaz! Castiel está hasta el pecho en un pozo lleno de barro….

El sonido húmedo llegó hasta donde se encontraban los hermanos, que por instinto acudieron al origen de éste, pensando que se trataba de algo peligroso o alguna cosa por el estilo. Jamás imaginaron encontrarse con un Cass hundido casi hasta el cuello en lodo.

La risa de Dean no se hizo esperar, ganándose de inmediato una mirada reprobatoria de su hermano, que apenas disimulaba la risa mejor que él. Castiel por su parte sólo se mantenía inmóvil en su sitio, con ojos cerrados, preparándose para usar sus poderes.

– Recuerda Cass, nada de poderes. – La voz de Dean le llegó muy de cerca. El cazador ya se disponía a sacarlo, sólo que en lugar de hacerlo, resbaló y terminó con él dentro del pozo.

Sam se detuvo un momento para mirar la escena, porque Dean pataleaba rabioso en el barro y eso le daba risa, pero Cass lo miraba expectante, porque tenía específicamente PROHIBIDO usar sus poderes. Así que después de reírse largamente, ignorando los reclamos de Dean y la cara molesta de Castiel, y en lugar de cometer la estupidez de Dean de apoyarse contra el borde del “pozo”, fue tranquilamente a buscar una de las cuerdas que tenían enrolladas a las maletas, y la tiró a ambos, a quienes logró sacar luego de un par de jalones.

Dean jadeaba de esfuerzo en la orilla del "pozo", que era como una cloaca natural en la que el sedimento de la montaña y el agua del lago se mezclaban, junto con un montón de bichos muertos, plantas, cosas viscosas y…

– Dean… ¿eso que tienes en el hombro… es una ardilla?

– ¿Qué? ¿Ardi…? ¡Ah! – La pregunta de Castiel lo saca de quicio, y comienza a manotear en todas direcciones intentando quitarse el animal muerto de encima, correteando en círculos hasta tropezar con Sam y Castiel, que recién comenzaba a levantarse, y arrastrándolos consigo al suelo, rodando entre los pastizales, formando una masa de brazos, lodo, ángel, hermanos y ardilla muerta.

Y por si fuera poco, de repente la ardilla vuela lejos de ellos, haciendo un brinco magistral al otro lado del claro y se escabulléndose por los arboles.

– Tal vez no estaba tan muerta como creíamos, y sólo cometió la misma estupidez que ustedes… – Dijo Sam, jadeando encima de Castiel, que miraba de lado como el gigante intentaba sacarse a Dean de encima.

Sólo que algo salió un poco mal en sus cálculos, y en lugar de empujarle por el hombro, terminó con su enorme palma sobre la entrepierna de su hermano. La cual, inexplicablemente, estaba sospechosamente dura bajo su tacto.

– ¿Dean? – Preguntó Sam, un tanto sorprendido, pero sin apartar su mano del todo.

Dean por su parte, miraba a su hermano con algo parecido al miedo y la vergüenza pintadas en su rostro. Nunca admitiría que el pequeño accidente con Cass en el “pozo” había hecho volar su imaginación. Tampoco había ayudado que todos terminaran hechos un revoltijo de manos y piernas que se rozaban entre sí sin control alguno.

– ¿Puedo usar mis poderes ahora? – Desde algún lugar del montón de brazos, la voz monocorde de Castiel se dejó oír, y en cosa de un segundo los hermanos recordaron que estaban ambos encima del ángel. – Sé que se supone que debo ser humano mientras acampemos, pero deberían considerar que llevan tres minutos sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por levantarse… y la verdad, es que no entiendo este gesto…– Castiel estira su mano e imita a Sam con Dean, poniendo su mano izquierda en la entrepierna de Sam, que pega un respingo y todos se mueven al mismo tiempo, alejándose unos de otros de un salto.

Desde el suelo, Castiel contemplaba su mano enlodada, analizando la separación de sus entre sus falanges como si fuese la cosa más fascinante del universo.

– Por cierto, no sé si es normal el tamaño que tienes, Sam, pero no es común tampoco…– Dice el ángel, neutro, y Sam se pone del todo rojo, corriendo en dirección contraria que su hermano, dejando al ángel con la palabra en la boca y tirado en el pasto, embarrado, sucio y con ganas de irse a batallar con Rafael, porque nadie le dijo que eso de ser humano tiene que involucrar lodo por todos los rincones de su recipiente.

Cuando los hermanos salieron disparados en direcciones contrarias alejándose del campamento, Castiel, por su parte y sin que nadie le viera, usó sus poderes para limpiarse. Cuando se encontró limpio regresó al campamento y terminó de arreglarlo todo, sabía que para cuando esos dos volvieran muy probablemente tendrían hambre, así que alistó las provisiones y encendió una fogata cuando la noche empezó a hacer acto de presencia.

Al volver, un par de horas luego, limpios, tanto Sam como Dean se pusieron una nueva muda de ropa y comieron en silencio, eludiendo sus miradas hasta el cansancio, al menos hasta que llegó la hora de dormir y Cass volvió a abrir la boca.

– Yo no tengo saco de dormir. – Soltó con su voz monocorde, llamando la atención de los hermanos que se encontraban ya metidos en sus respectivos sacos.

– Tú no duermes. – Fue la rápida sentencia de Dean, mientras se acomodaba dentro de su saco, girándose para darle la espalda a Sam.

– Pensé que querían que actuara como humano. Puedo fingir que duermo. – Recalcando su punto, Castiel cerró los ojos. – ¿Ven?

– Dean, Cas tiene razón. Hazle espacio en tu saco.

– ¿Mi saco? Que duerma contigo.

– ¡Es tu ángel!

– ¡Es tu amigo!

– Podrían extender ambos sacos, así dormiríamos los tres… – Sugirió Castiel, sentándose en medio de la tienda, entre Dean y Sam. –…o dormirían ustedes y yo fingiría, como les parezca mejor.

Quisieran o no, era lo justo. Ninguno compartía o todos lo hacían, así que de mala gana y refunfuñando como sólo Dean Winchester puede hacer, salió de su saco, todo malos modos, y lo estiró frente al ángel, esperando que Sam hiciera su parte.

Sam los miró y se rindió; estaba cansado y sólo quería olvidarse por completo de todo en sus sueños, los cuales tenía que recordarle a Cass, no invadir. Abrió en totalidad su saco y lo ubicó encima del de Dean y ambos cerraron por los lados, dejando ambos sacos unidos y perfectamente amplios para dormir los tres.

Sin prestar atención a los modos de Dean y Sam, Castiel se acomodó en medio de ellos, dejando su gabardina, su corbata, chaqueta y zapatos en algún rincón de la tienda, imitando a los hermanos que un rato antes se habían acostado sólo con pantalones y camiseta. Así que se metió al saco, dispuesto a fingir dormir, pero su curiosidad le pudo unos minutos más tarde.

– Dean. – Llamó al cazador.

– Mmnggg… – Le respondió este.

– ¿Por qué no dejaste que Sam y yo te tocáramos por encima del pantalón? Creo que necesitabas ayuda, eso que tenías no era normal, ¿O sí?

¡Jodido ángel y sus estúpidas preguntas! Dean hizo una mueca de disgusto al instante de oír aquello. Sam por su parte sólo consiguió encogerse dentro del saco, por muy imposible que eso sonara.

– Escucha, Cass, esto te lo diré sólo UNA VEZ, así que memorízalo: Es normal, muy normal, a los hombres siempre nos sucede. No me preguntes porqué sucede, porque no te lo voy a decir, y si no te ayuda alguien con quien vas a tener sexo, pues entonces nadie te ayuda ¿entendido? es un problema que se soluciona en solitario y del que no se habla. – Orgulloso de su explicación, Dean se giró en el saco, dispuesto a dormir para olvidar el asunto.

– Entonces, ¿por eso Sam y tú se perdieron durante horas en el bosque? ¿Estaban “solucionando sus problemas”?

– NO. – Soltó en un grito incorporándose en el acto. – No, yo sólo… sólo estaba pensando ¿está bien? Ahora haz el favor de dormirte, fingir dormir o lo que sea que vayas a hacer, pero guarda silencio. – Sentenció, acostándose de nuevo.

– Entonces… ¿puedo ayudarte cuando suceda de nuevo? – Soltó Castiel, sin importarle las palabras del cazador.

Para desgracia de Dean, esta vez Sam no pudo aguantarse la risa, y más enojado que antes le contestó al ángel.

– ¿Qué parte de "Si no es con alguien con quien vas a tener sexo" o "En solitario" tú no entiendes?

– Pero…

– No, Cass. La respuesta es NO.

– Vamos, Dean, él sólo quiere ayudar. – Y para rematarla, Sam se mete también en la discusión, dispuesto a reírse a costas de la vergüenza de su hermano.

– Entendí todo lo que dijiste Dean, por eso me ofrecí. – Respondió el ángel, permitiendo que el tono de su voz se elevara un poco, dejando ver su enojo y frustración. Y acto seguido le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos. Tanto Sam como Dean se quedaron fríos ante tal respuesta.

Dean Winchester era un cerrado de mente cuando quería.

Decir que pasaron una mala noche, sería un eufemismo. La noche fue pésima, Dean no dejó de dar vueltas dentro del saco, intentando por todos los medios encontrar una pose en la que no sintiera siquiera el calor corporal del ángel. Castiel, por su lado, le dio la espalda toda la noche, así que Sam no pudo moverse, porque no quería quedar frente a frente con Cass, y así trascurrieron un par de horas, hasta que lo humanos se durmieron.

Por la mañana todo parecía en paz, ya saben… pajaritos cantando y el pasar de la suave brisa entre los árboles, y dentro de la tienda las cosas no era muy distintas. Castiel miraba el techo, tendido de espaldas, con Dean acurrucado contra su costado y Sam envolviéndolo con un brazo.

Castiel, por muy ángel que fuera, no podía negar que ese tipo de contacto le agradaba. No por nada había ofrecido ayudar a Dean con su "Problema", después de todo, él quería saber lo que era tener contacto humano real. Más concretamente, quería saber qué era eso de lo que los humanos tanto hablaban y presumían, sobretodo Dean, que siempre decía que eso era lo mejor del mundo.

Y él quería probarlo, con Dean o con Sam, ya que eran los únicos humanos en los que confiaba lo suficiente como para hacer tal cosa.

Pasado un rato, Dean comenzó a despertarse lentamente, se sentía realmente bien a pesar de lo mucho que le costó dormirse en un principio, sobre todo por la calidez que sentía junto a él. Pero de pronto fue consciente de su entorno y de donde exactamente venía ese calorcillo agradable. De un brinco se alejó del cuerpo de Castiel.

– No vuelvas a hacer eso. – Le dijo, en un gruñido, señalando su lugar vacio.

– Tú fuiste quien se me acerco, yo no hice nada.

Entrecerró lo ojos dispuesto a responder cuando vio a su hermano. Sammy dormía plácidamente con su cabeza apoyada en Castiel, y con su brazo rodeándole la cintura.

– ¿Sam también se acercó por su cuenta? – Preguntó, receloso, sobre todo porque Castiel tenía una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, rodeándolo con suavidad.

– Por supuesto. Ambos son… muy "afectuosos" cuando duermen. – Y como si Sam, inconscientemente, recalcara lo dicho por el ángel, se acurrucó aún más contra su cuerpo, pasando una de sus piernas sobre las de Castiel.

– Necesito la cámara. Tú… – Apuntó al ángel, que siguió sus movimientos con el ceño fruncido. –…no lo despiertes.

Y Dean salió de la tienda, porque por alguna estúpida ¡Estúpida! Razón, seguramente porque estaba enojado o algo por el estilo, había dejado las mochilas afuera, junto a la fogata, y entre las cosas de Sam estaba la cámara.

No podía negar que la idea de poder vengarse de Sam, por lo de caerse al lodo, le llenaba de felicidad la cara, porque haría esa foto famosa. Dentro de su círculo, claro. Pero era su deber de hermano mayor hacerle la vida imposible a Sam, sobre todo cuando este se reía de su desgracia.

Mientras Dean trasteaba entre los bolsos y mochilas, dentro de la tienda, Cass volteó la cabeza para mirar a un Sam, que regalonamente se acurrucaba más contra su cuerpo. Poco le faltaba para ronronear y restregar la cabeza contra el pecho del ángel. Castiel se quedó muy quieto, algo incomodo, pero con el mínimo interés de moverse de aquella situación.

Usando la mano que tenía libre, la misma con la que había abrazado a Dean la noche anterior, se la acercó a Sam y comenzó a tocarle, partiendo con una caricia suave en un principio, recorriendo las formas de su rostro, pero su curiosidad por el contacto humano, literalmente, le llevaron un poco más allá, acariciando el contorno de sus labios y su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus firmes pectorales, y así hasta que Dean volvió a entrar a la tienda, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se invirtió de golpe.

Realmente él no era celoso, mucho menos de Sam. ¡Vamos, que es su hermano! pero el verle ahí, acurrucado junto a Castiel, SU ángel, abrazado como si fuese la almohada más confortable del puto planeta, le pudo.

Más cuando el jodido “ángel del señor” le acariciaba el pecho con… ternura. Hizo que algo en el ardiera en celos porque Castiel, no era tierno; él era la persona más seca, distante y ajena a todo concepto de cariño en el mundo que jamás había conocido. Y no era posible que estuviera acariciando a su hermano como si de verdad, de verdad… le quisiera, aunque en su rostro sólo pudiese ver la misma expresión sempiternamente serena de siempre.

¿Estaba celoso? SI, celoso porque Castiel jamás se había comportado de esa manera con él.

– Cass… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – Preguntó Dean, con los celos brotando de cada uno de sus poros, pero conteniéndose para no despertar a su hermano.

– Acaricio a Sam… aunque esté dormido, parece que le gusta que lo acaricien. – Se excusó Cass, como si fuese una situación muy normal.

– Nunca… – A Dean le estaba costando el cielo y el infierno no arrojarse sobre esos dos y robarle a Sam las caricias de Cass. –…nunca te comportaste tan cercano… y cariñoso conmigo, Cass. 

– Nunca me pediste que lo fuera, ¿quieres que lo sea?– Castiel iba a levantarse, pero Sam se apretó más a él, casi gimiendo, y como si estuviera del todo despierto, pasó su mano por la entrepierna de Cass dando un leve apretón, que hizo al ángel gemir de sorpresa y dejar a Dean helado.

– ¡¡SAM!! – El grito escapa de su garganta fuerte, alto e histérico a falta de otra palabra. SU hermano NO podía estar tocando a Castiel de esa manera. Y Castiel, no podía gemir de esa manera tan… caliente. Definitivamente NO.

Sam saltó del saco de dormir como un gato al que le cae agua helada, deshaciendo el agarre que tenía sobre el ángel, mirando desorientado hacia donde estaba su hermano.

– ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Dean?!

– ¿Qué me pasa? ¡¿Qué me pasa?! Estás manoseando a MI ángel como si fuera una muñeca inflable. Eso me pasa.

Y ok, eso no es lo que planeaba decir en realidad.

Sam se había quedado paralizado. No tanto por el grito, sino porque su cerebro trataba de hacerle reaccionar en lo que había pasado y su mano todavía estaba muy cerca del cuerpo de Castiel.

– ¿¡Que yo qué…?! Espera… ¿¡que tú qué?! ¿¡TU ángel?! – Preguntaba Sam, aun confundido.

– ¿Qué es una muñeca inflable?– Preguntó el ángel, pero fue rotundamente ignorado.

– ¿De qué estás…? – Y toda la elocuencia de Sam Winchester desapareció en ese instante, porque al intentar ponerse de pié para enfrentar a su hermano, su mano terminó apoyada en algún sitio cálido, firme y… ¿Sonoro? no… eso fue un gemido ¡Un gemido! ¡¿Qué estaba tocando?! – ¿C-Cass? – Pregunta, volteando lentamente a mirar a quien tiene al lado.

– Sam… eso me resulta… bastante doloroso. – ¡Oh, mierda! Tiene la mano en toda la entrepierna de Castiel, ¡En su entrepierna! y Cass lo mira con esos ojos azules, casi suplicantes, pero no hace ningún intento por moverse o apartar su mano, sólo lo mira, directo a los ojos.

– ¡¿Ves?! ¡De eso estoy hablando! – Y en un arranque de rabia, Dean sale de la tienda pateando todo lo que encuentra en su camino, maldiciendo en cuanto idioma conoce. Que sinceramente, no son muchos, sólo un poco de español y un muy, muy, muy mal latín.

En el interior de la tienda, todo se torna un poco más incomodo, si es que la situación podría tornarse peor. Bueno, pues lo hace. Sam está en un punto medio entre la vergüenza y una embolia, su cuerpo no reacciona como debiera y su cerebro está entrando en un estado de Stand By del cual no puede escapar. Para rematar, los ojos de Castiel están fijos en él, y eso no ayuda, no ayuda nada.

– Sam, comienza a doler… mucho. – Las palabras escapan de sus labios en un gemido doloroso y ahogado, la mano de Sam no se ha movido un milímetro y eso podría ser placentero, debería serlo, pero el gigante en medio de su shock ha ido cerrando la mano poco a poco, aplicando más fuerza, seguramente sin querer, y eso duele. Castiel no sabía que su recipiente tuviese zonas tan sensibles. – Por favor, Sam… – Suplica, ahora es un gemido gutural, profundo y un tanto excitante, y por fin Sam logra que su cerebro recupere sus funciones primarias.

– Lo siento. – Susurra y afloja el agarre, pero no lo suelta del todo. Y es extraño, porque debería, pero le gusta la sensación de tener a Cass entre sus manos. Casi, literalmente. – Escucha… esto hay que hablarlo. – Traga dolorosamente y usando su mayor fuerza mental, aparta la manta que hasta hace unos minutos atrás los cobijaba.

– No quiero hablar… – Esas palabras hacen perder el poco equilibrio mental que Sam Winchester puede manejar.

– Ah… bueno… ¡Dean! – Grita, sentándose como puede frente al ángel, apartando lentamente sus manos del cálido cuerpo de Castiel. – ¡Necesito apoyo aquí…DEAN! – Grita, esperando que su hermano enojado o no, lo respalde en esto. Se gira una vez más hacia Castiel, preocupado. – Verás, Cass… ¿Cómo te lo explico…? eh… – Divaga, sus mejillas le arden y el ángel no quita su mirada de él.

– No hay nada que explicar, Sam, sé lo suficiente de humanos para entender que esta situación te resulta incómoda. – Suavemente, Castiel se pone de pié, alejándose del contacto de Sam a su vez.

– Cass… – Sin saber que más hacer, Sam observa cómo el ángel se calza sus zapatos, su chaqueta y su gabardina, metiéndose la corbata en un bolsillo, sin la menor intención de usarla nuevamente.

– Estaré por ahí… solucionando mis problemas. – Y sin permitir que Sam lo detenga o diga algo, Castiel sale caminando de la tienda, pasando por el lado de Dean, e ignorándolo, pese a que este hace un ademán de hablarle.

Poco después Sam sale de la tienda, con el rostro compungido y preocupado, cuestionándose si su actitud con el ángel ha sido la correcta o no.

– Asumo que las cosas con Cass no resultaron bien. – Soltó Dean, una vez que Sam llegó a su lado.

– No, nada bien… creo que está confundido y… Oh, Dios, dijo que iba a "solucionar sus problemas".

– Entonces… ¿dices que iba a…? pues…– Decía Dean, balbuceando algunas cosas, hasta finalmente terminar haciendo una serie de gestos obscenos con las manos. – ¿Crees que sepa realmente cómo se hace?

– No, bueno… ha visto televisión ¿no? Y de seguro te ha visto a ti hacerlo, porque no eres nada discreto.

– ¡Soy muy discreto!

– Vamos, Dean, la mitad del tiempo que te dejo solo, al volver te encuentro viendo porno y “resolviendo tus problemas”. Cass pudo aprender, además… a nosotros nos sirvió bastante bien esa forma ayer. – Comento Sam, ignorando las barbaridades que si hermano graficaba con las manos, mientras ambos ya habían comenzado a caminar entre el bosque, buscándolo.

– Mira, no sé cómo demonios "solucionaste tus problemas" ayer, yo simplemente me fui a bañar al lago. – Se quejó Dean, buscando con la mirada al ángel entre toda la vegetación. - No quiero saber que fue lo que tú hiciste.

– Perfecto. – Sonrió Sam, caminando un par de minutos en completo silencio, hasta que una duda asaltó su cabeza. – Oye, Dean…

– ¿Qué?

– Respóndeme algo, ¿A qué te referías con eso "mi ángel" cuando me despertaste a gritos? – Sam le miró a los ojos, retador, con una sonrisa burlona pintada en la cara.

– Yo… ¡Yo no dije tal cosa! de seguro escuchaste mal, aun estabas muy dormido. – Fue la esquiva respuesta que le dio a su hermano, sin siquiera mirarlo, concentrándose en los arboles a su alrededor.

– Estaba muy despierto, Dean, y sé lo que escuche.

– ¡Y yo te digo que escuchaste mal! Punto, ahora concéntrate, tengo hambre y esto sólo está retrasando mi desayuno. – Le gruñó finalmente.

– ¿Entonces puedo quedármelo? Digo, aparentemente tú no lo quieres y no creo que a él le importe…

– ¿Cómo que quedártelo…? ¡No es una cosa Sam! mi…. – Dean se quedó duro, porque estaba a punto de decirlo otra vez, su mandíbula se apretó y se mordió la lengua acallando los celos, que descontrolados se dedicaban a saltar solitos como una gota de agua en el aceite hirviendo.

– Lo sé, no es una cosa, pero… ¿Qué tal si lo compartimos? – Dijo Sam, relajado. Hablar de ese tema se sentía demasiado natural, después de todo, no es como si Dean y él no hubiesen compartido muchas cosas a los largo de su vida.

– ¿Compartirlo? ¡¿Me estás jodiendo, cierto?! ¡Es mío! Punto. Y no me jodas con lo que es mío. – Se da la vuelta, dispuesto a gritarle un par de verdades a su hermanito a la cara, pero se detiene al ver esa sonrisita de mierda que Sam pone cuando planea algo de verdad ilegal.

– Dean, admitámoslo… Lo quieres, lo quiero. Y no sabemos cuáles pueden ser las necesidades sexuales de un ángel, o de Cass en específico, y sería más fácil si lo “cuidamos” entre los dos. – Dean lo miro, extrañado. Sam estaba loco, soberanamente loco.

– No es una mascota, Sammy. Aunque a veces lo parece, sigue siendo una persona.

– Sé que no es una mascota, Dean, pero entre ambos… oh… – Sam dejó de caminar, haciéndole un gesto a Dean para que se quedara en su lugar y simplemente mirara al frente.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Curioso, Dean siguió la mirada de Sam, atragantándose con su propia saliva al entender porqué su hermano lo comienza a arrastrar hasta terminar ambos escondidos detrás de unos arbustos.

Pueden ver claramente a Cass de espalda, desnudo, caminando tranquilamente para internarse dentro del lago. Su piel blanca reluciendo bajo el sol y los suaves músculos de su espalda y piernas contrayéndose y relajándose con cada paso que da dentro del agua. Su ropa se mese colgada de la rama de un árbol, y él no parece inmutarse en lo más mínimo por la temperatura del agua a esa hora de la mañana.

– Cielos ¿Qué… qué…? – Sam miró a un Dean que no paraba de alucinar con la espalda desnuda de Castiel casi desapareciendo en el agua. Cada musculo en su espalda moviéndose ligeramente hasta que el ángel desapareció completamente bajo ella. – Sam… ¿decías algo de "ambos" y de las cosas que necesita Cass…? – Se miraron un momento y asintieron, decididos. Avanzaron entre los arbustos y los árboles, tratando, por el momento, de pasar desapercibidos.

Dean no podía evitar sentir esa presión en sus vaqueros y le retumbaba en la cabeza la idea de Cass “solucionando sus problemas”. Volteó a ver a Sam y pudo ver un bulto idéntico al suyo formarse en los pantalones de su hermanito

– ¿Listo para esto, Sammy? – Preguntó, con su mirada fija en la figura del ángel, que en ese mismo momento nadaba bajo las aguas de aquel lago, ajeno completamente al escrutinio al que fue sometido por los dos Winchester.

Por toda respuesta Samuel asintió, aunque Dean no lo hubiese visto, sabía que su hermano estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba por su mente. Un minuto más tarde, ya desnudos y dejando toda su ropa en la misma rama que Castiel, ambos hermanos se metían a las frías aguas y no paso mucho tiempo para que atraparan al ángel, justo en el momento en el que salía en busca de aire. El cual no necesitaba, por cierto. Pero los humanos respiran y él lo hace, sólo para complacer a los Winchester.

Los brazos de Dean le rodearon la cintura, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo, pero contrario a lo que esperaban el ángel no se notaba sorprendido.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó, un tanto indiferente, sin inmutarse al ver a Sam desnudo junto a Dean, con el agua hasta la cintura.

– Venimos a ayudarte con tu… problema. – Respondió, mirando hacia abajo, justo en el punto en el que su cadera se perdía en las aguas.

– Me dijeron que con estas cosas… – Miró su entrepierna oculta bajo las aguas –…uno lo soluciona solo o…– Dean lo calló, poniendo su manos en su boca, y finalizando la letanía de preguntas que le seguirían a esa.

– ¿Quieres hablar o quieres aprender?– Dijo, con su tono una octava más bajo, al oído del ángel, que sintió como su vasija se estremecía ante el efímero roce caliente de la respiración del cazador sobre su oreja.

Lentamente, Dean apartó la mano de la boca del ángel, deslizando sus dedos por toda la mejilla y cuello de Castiel. Mientras, Sam, a su vez, se aproximaba a Cass por la espalda, jalándolo por las costillas hasta pegarlo a su pecho. El calor de los cuerpos de los Winchester, sumado a la temperatura del agua, terminaron por convencer al ángel de que no era necesario escoger a uno o a otro, porque ellos no querían que escogiera.

– Yo… quiero aprender… – Y cerrando esa sentencia de "muerte", Sam y Dean se besaron por sobre el hombro de Castiel, dándole la primera lección de las muchas que tendría ese día. Cómo besar.

Castiel jamás había besado a nadie y había visto que los humanos se besaran infinidad de veces, pero una cosa era ver a los humanos besarse y otra era ver a los Winchester besarse.

Era esa sensación prohibida, el pecado en su más pura expresión lo atraía y lo embelesaba como una abeja a la miel. Y si no creyó que algo pudiese superar esa experiencia, se equivoco. Una experiencia mucho mejor era ser besado por uno de los hermanos, mientras otro le lamía el cuello, dejando pequeñas y fugaces mordidas por toda su extensión.

El escalofrío, el calor, el deseo, todas esas sensaciones combinándose en su interior, como los ingredientes de una bomba que no tardaría en explotar en el momento en que encontraran su detonador. Y para desgracia o fortuna del ángel, él tenía a sus detonadores a cada lado.

No sabía cómo recibir el beso…y Dean lo sujetaba y le decía cómo y cuándo imitarlo, pero el bufido de Sam en su retaguardia observando y apretándolo contra Dean lo desconcentraban de la lección. Dean le mostró lo que haría su lengua a continuación, introduciendo su dedo anular entre sus labios, explicándole como lo haría y que debía hacer él…

Claro, él no se esperaba que el ángel cogiera el chiste del asunto tan rápido, ni que lamiera su dedo entre un jadeo tan sugestivo, ni que no apartara la mirada de sus ojos mientras lo hacía o que cerrara sus labios sobre media falange y lo absorbiera, intentando engullir más de esta.

Sam lo miraba todo, perdido en ese dedo y en los labios de Castiel amoldándose a este, todo eso hizo subir aún más su erección y la frotó contra el ángel con fuerza, encajándola entre sus redondos cachetes. En respuesta el ángel abrió la boca y gimió de gusto, haciendo que Dean perdiera la paciencia.

Castiel se estremeció. El calor del cuerpo de Sam, el calor de "esa" zona en específico, lo hacía temblar por completo, y con leves movimientos de sus caderas logró adaptarse a tener semejante cosa entre las nalgas, contrayendo sus músculos para apretarla en cuanto Dean jugueteó con su saliva entre sus dedos, humedeciendo los labios del ángel, que no pudo reprimir un gemido de gusto.

En respuesta a ese gemido, Dean rápidamente quitó su dedo de la boca de Castiel, invadiéndola de inmediato con sus labios y lengua, fascinado por la velocidad a la que aprendía el ángel.

Las manos de los hermanos, en tanto, no se detuvieron en ningún momento. Dean no perdió tiempo y comenzó a apretar los pezones erectos del ángel, mientras Sam se dedicaba a recorrer el resto de su pecho, delineando los músculos poco marcados a la vez que besaba su cuello y nuca. Acariciaron toda la piel que alcanzaban, hasta que sus manos se volvieron más y más atrevidas, aumentando la intensidad de sus caricias, misma que fueron descendiendo hasta perderse bajo las aguas.

El contraste de la calidez de las palmas de Sam con el frío del lago hizo que su cerebro colapsara, cuando sintió que el castaño se posesionaba de su erección, la cual se encontraba palpitante y dura hasta llegar al punto de casi doler.

– Sam… – Gimió de manera gutural contra los labios de Dean. Un gemido que siguió a otros cuando los movimientos de Samuel se volvieron más erráticos sobre esa parte de su anatomía, al mismo tiempo que este embestía contra su trasero.

Dean se mordía el labio inferior al ver tamaña escena, quería verlo todo y no podía con Cass y Sam cubiertos por el agua de cintura para abajo, así que, sin decirle nada a nadie, tomó la muñeca de Sam con fuerza y lo miró a los ojos. Como era de costumbre Sam lo entendió y sonrió malvado, eso hubiese erizado a Dean de no ser por la situación.

Ambos al mismo tiempo descendieron levemente, agarrando las rodillas del ángel, y se lo montaron simultáneamente al hombro compartiendo el peso y sacándolo del agua, para acto seguido arrojarlo sobre los tiernos pastos de la orilla, al lado de un frondoso sauce llorón.

El ángel se vio de repente completamente extendido y mojado frente a los hermanos que lo miraban parados a sus pies. Lentamente, ambos hermanos se arrodillaron junto a Castiel, invitándolo a levantarse para quedar a sus alturas, mientras se acariciaban el uno al otro por todo el torso y los brazos, ronroneando palabras que Castiel no entendía, pese a conocer todas las lenguas humanas.

Más de una vez Castiel pensó que la belleza humana no tenía punto de comparación con la belleza divina, pero era cosa de ver a los hermanos Winchester, así tal cual, libres de las ataduras de la ropa, con sus pieles tostadas por el sol y marcadas por cicatrices de batallas ganadas, con el agua del lago escurriendo por sus cuerpos, con sus miembros duros y dispuestos y esa sonrisa cómplice que compartían.

No existía belleza divina que se les comparara, porque los Winchester eran perfectamente imperfectos.

No fue consciente de que no se había movido ni un sólo milímetro, hasta que la mano de Dean le tomó del brazo, levantándolo del suelo para que se uniera a ellos.

Los labios del Winchester mayor nuevamente se posesionaron de su boca, invadiendo su cavidad con su lengua, con tanta fuerza, frenesí y necesidad, que le mareó. Era increíble el hambre que Dean tenía de él, un hambre que estaba complacido en saciar.

Las manos fuertes y callosas dibujaron las líneas de su espalda, dejando un camino de fuego sobre su piel. Era placer puro lo que estallaba en cada célula de su piel ante el simple roce que le propinaba, su espalda se arqueo sin su consentimiento llevándolo a chocar contra el fuerte y amplio pecho del menor.

Sus labios se liberaron de la caricia de Dean, los labios mullidos ahora descendiendo más y más, hasta que llegaron a un punto de su cuerpo donde todo su mundo y lo que creía conocer se colapso cuando Dean introdujo su miembro en su boca, mientras Sam le termino de levantar con sus brazos, bebiéndose sus desesperados gemidos cuando sus bocas se juntaron en un beso más hambriento que el de su hermano, si es que tal cosa era posible.

Ahora no era un ángel, no era ni siquiera una criatura celestial, simplemente era un humano, un esclavo a merced de sus deseos que rebasaban por mucho su curiosidad. Era simplemente la marioneta de sus propios impulsos.

Sam apoyó su espalda en el sauce, tirando levemente del ángel, mientras Dean seguía con su tarea de absorberle la divinidad por la polla, disfrutando con creces de las reacciones del ángel que también le proporcionaban placer.

– Vamos a cuidarte mucho de ahora en más, Cass…– Sentenció Sam, tomándolo por la quijada, haciéndolo voltear hasta poder mirarlo a los ojos, y así rebatar besos al pequeño hombre de azul mirada.

El ángel estaba totalmente ido, sus hermosos ojos estaban turbios y apenas distinguía al gigante detrás de él, que maceraba sin piedad su trasero con sus dos grandes manos y lo abría para acariciar la extensión de la línea que dividía sus nalgas con su gigantesca polla. Castiel no se imaginó para nada, que uno de eso dedos que se hundían en sus músculos, rozaría su entrada y la dibujaría, tirando de la piel intentando, introducirse en él.

– Sam… mmm, Dean… – Pese a intentarlo, lo que pretendía ser una pregunta, terminó transformándose en un gemido con los dos nombres de los Winchester en el.

Los dedos de Sam no le dieron tregua, pronto uno de ellos ya estaba acariciando su interior, aprovechado las gotas de agua que aún estaban por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como los músculos del ángel se contraen con cada succión que su hermano hace y, aprovechando el ritmo de Dean, hace movimientos amplios para dilatarlo con mayor rapidez, disfrutando de como el interior de Castiel parece jalarlo con cada contracción, pidiendo sin palabras más contacto, más presión, jadeando mientras contonea sus caderas, buscando internarse más hondo en la boca de Dean y meciéndose lentamente arriba y abajo sobre la mano de Sam, que no tarda en agregar un segundo y un tercer dedo en la ecuación.

Castiel tiembla de pies a cabeza, sintiéndose desfallecer así de rodillas en el pasto, pero de la nada, sin si quiera avisarle o por lo menos hacerle una mueca, ambos Winchester detienen todas las atenciones sobre su cuerpo, y rudamente es empujado hasta quedar con ambas manos apoyadas en el pasto. Dean alzándose frente a él, con toda su magnífica figura y ese miembro hinchado y necesitado pidiendo atención, y Sam aún a sus espaldas, apretándole fuerte las caderas para separarle las piernas.

– Esto, Cass, es una lección que nadie más podría enseñarte… – Anunció Dean, acariciando los contornos de su rostro con la punta de los dedos.

– Nadie más que nosotros. – Sam terminó la frase por su hermano.

Tras sus palabras y como si de una advertencia se hubiera tratado, Sam apartó sus dedos del interior del ángel, y al momento de sentirse abandonado Castiel extrañó el contacto, sintiéndose en ese momento incompleto, sólo que la sensación no duró demasiado, pues Samuel se adentro en él, abriéndole con su polla con cortos, pero poderosos movimientos.

– ¡¡SAAAAMMM!! – Gimió al instante de sentir ese calor abrazador atravesarle, y Dean aprovechó ese momento para invadir su boca, llenándola con su miembro que ya dolía por la falta de atención, un gruñido gutural escapó de su garganta en cuanto la boca del ángel se cerró alrededor de él en un acto reflejo, que ni siquiera imaginaba que tuviera.

El tener a Dean entre sus labios era una experiencia diferente y excitante, no sabía a nada que hubiese probado antes y sin duda era lo mejor. Incluso mejor que la tan aclamada ambrosia, aquel alimento de dioses que no podía compararse con nada y lo superaba todo. Dicho manjar no era nada contrapuesto con el sabor del cazador.

Succionó y lamió como un experto, a pesar de que era la primera vez que hacía tal cosa. Dean pensaba que su boca había nacido para esa tarea, más cuando la punta de su polla tocaba la garganta del ángel debido a las poderosas acometidas de su hermano, quien descargaba todas sus noches solitarias en el cuerpo del de ojos azules.

– ¡Cass, Dios! eres tan… ¡AHHH! – Gimió el castaño, sin poder contenerse cuando el ángel cerró los músculos a su alrededor en un espasmo involuntario, cuando tocó el nudo de placer en su interior.

Por su parte Castiel gimió con desesperación con la polla de Dean aun en su boca, las vibraciones de su garganta haciendo estragos en el cazador mayor al pasar por su duro músculo.

Dean arremetió con violencia incapaz de contener su deseo por esa boca más tiempo, cuatro embestidas y tenía al ángel ahogándose con su carne hasta más allá de la campanilla, Sam lo miró, enojado, y sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas le dio un golpe en el hombro.

– ¡Dean, no seas bestia! ¡Es su primera vez! – Dijo aminorando sin ganas los embistes y levantando al ángel, pegándolo a su pecho.

– ¿Estás bien, Cass…?– Le dijo con cariño, dejando pequeños besos al oído ángel, que respiraba agitado, sintiendo a Sam distinto en su interior en esa postura.

Castiel tardó unos segundos en entender lo que sucedía, de repente estaba lejos de Dean, con sus labios rojos, latiendo necesitados de más atención, y sentía la espalda caliente ante el contacto con el torso de Sam, que susurraba preguntas en su oído, mientras besaba su oreja y cuello.

– Si… bien… muy bien… oh, Sam… – Como si el incidente jamás hubiese ocurrido, Castiel simplemente alargó una mano hacia atrás, agarrando de lleno una de las nalgas de Sam para hacerlo arremeter con más fuerza en su interior, gimiendo fuerte cada vez que Sam impactaba de lleno en su recién descubierta próstata, arqueándolo de placer al punto en que casi se despegaba por completo de su pecho.

Estaba totalmente extasiado, la vista se le nublaba a ratos, al igual que la mente, y no fue sino, hasta que sintió otro par de manos, además de las de Sam, recorrer su cuerpo, que recordó que Dean estaba ahí también.

Dean recorría su pecho con una lentitud pasmosa, sonriéndole igual que un niño que está a punto de hacer una travesura especialmente desastrosa. El ángel no terminó de procesar esa imagen o de sentir las manos de Dean sobre su cuerpo, cuando este desapareció de su vista y tuvo que bajar la mirada para volver a encontrarlo. El cazador ahora estaba arrodillado frente a él, aun con su sonrisa en los labios, acariciando sus caderas con ambas manos.

– Es hora de devolverte el favor Cass… y de paso pedir disculpas por mí… exceso de entusiasmo. – Soltó con picardía, antes de engullir por completo el miembro duro del ángel, haciéndole gemir en el mismo momento en que sus labios le rodearon, provocándole gritos de placer cuando se entretuvo con la cabeza de su polla, lamiéndola como si de un caramelo se tratara.

Su lengua se deslizaba experta por toda su extensión, engulléndola cada cierto tiempo para evitar que perdiera calor, sintiendo lo mismo que el ángel, cuando Sam arremetía especialmente fuerte contra él y la polla de Castiel iba a dar a lo más profundo de su garganta.

– ¿Te gusta Cass? ¿Te gusta que Sammy te folle mientras yo te la chupo? – Le preguntó con verdadera malicia y perversión en su voz al ángel, quien incapaz de contestar sólo gemía y gruñía su aprobación.

– Ohh… Dean, ¡siiii! ¡ahhhh! – Su cuerpo no lo resistía más, su vasija se rompía, eso era lo que sentía cuando su divinidad empezó a resplandecer de más, podía sentir como su piel se rompía y la luz lo abrumaba. – ¿Qué es… es eso? – Preguntó, llevando una de sus manos a su bajo vientre. Era una sensación extraña y placentera, que lo avasallaba, y cada empujón de Sam o caricia de Dean lo acercaban más a esta intensa sensación desconocida…

– Eso, Cass… – Con toda la malicia que tenía en el cuerpo, Dean se levantó de su posición, hasta quedar de frente a frente con Castiel. Sus manos deslizándose por sus costados, pasando por sobre las de Sam que estaban fuertemente ancladas en las caderas del ángel, hasta que tuvo en su poder la húmeda erección de Castiel, que se deshacía en gemido y temblores. – Se llama orgasmo… – Acercó su caderas hasta quedar totalmente pegado a Castiel, amortiguando un poco las fuertes embestidas de Sam que doblaban al ángel y lo hacían arquearse contra su torso. Una vez que estuvo posicionado, tomó su erección también, comenzando a bombearlas al mismo tiempo.

– Y te va a gustar tanto… Cass… tanto… – Continuó Sam, besando el contorno de su oreja, arremetiendo con más fuerza y velocidad.

– Que no habrá… no habrá victoria… droga… u otra persona… que te haga sentir tan bien… – Siguió Dean, y a medida que hablaba, movía sus manos más rápido, alcanzando en pocos segundos al ritmo que Sam imponía.

–…Como nosotros, Cass… – Y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, Sam embistió tan profundo y tan fuerte y Dean estrujó con tanta maestría la punta de su miembro, que Castiel terminó con un grito desde lo más hondo de su pecho, contrayéndose y gimiendo en una serie de espasmos y temblores que hicieron acabar a Sam y a Dean al mismo tiempo.

– Eso fue... fue... increíble. – Dijo Castiel, con la respiración entre cortada, dejándose caer hacia atrás, apoyándose en Sam, quien a su vez estaba ya contra el árbol a su espalda.

– Y no vas a encontrar algo mejor que eso en todo el mundo, Cass. – Le respondió Dean, dejándose caer también contra él, apartando su mano manchada por su esencia y la del ángel de la entrepierna de ambos.

– Nadie Cass, con nadie lo vas a encontrar, porque eres nuestro. Y siempre que necesites ayuda con este tipo de cosas no dudes en venir a nosotros, con nadie más. – la posesividad haciendo acto de presencia en Sam al decir aquellas palabras, como si lo que acabaran de hacer no fuera solo sexo, sino más bien un acto donde marcaban al ángel como de su propiedad.

– ¿Y siempre tendremos que hacerlo los tres juntos o puede ser por separado? – Dijo de improviso el ángel, descolocando un poco a ambos cazadores.

Quizá Castiel no era tan inocente como aparentaba, y para dar mas énfasis a sus palabras, Sam sintió un apretón en su nalga izquierda por parte del ángel sin que Dean se diera cuenta. Al mismo tiempo que Dean sentía como la mano libre de Castiel le acariciaba el abdomen en un gesto absolutamente sensual. Mirada lasciva y juguetona incluida.

– Hemos creado un monstruo, Dean.

– Ni que lo digas Sammy. Ni que lo digas.

 

FIN


End file.
